A Memory Long Since Forgotten - Rewrittten
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Will she still remember the past or just continue on living the present? A rewritten version.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I've re-written this story before posting it again and I hope I receive the equal or double amount of readers and reviews for this story. A lot of people loved this and I hope the re-written version would make you hook with this story again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long since Forgotten**

**Prologue**

It's been a month now since the fallout of the Black Organization, everything is now the way it should be except for one thing, - a 19 year old girl, with short reddish brown hair and turquoise eyes.

A boy around at the same age too was sitting in an old wooden chair, eyes focused on the girl that was lying on the hospital bed. Not once did he leave the girl's side since she was admitted in the hospital. He feels like it was his fault, why she's here. He did not keep his promise to her that he'll protect her, but it's been the other way around.

He was lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the girl opened her eyes after four weeks of coma, not until he heard a small soft grunt that he finally snapped out of his reverie and looked where the sound was coming from. He was shocked to say at the very least, to see her awake. Due to his excitement, he shouted her name just to confirm that she's really awake.

"Shiho!"

But, what he didn't expect was the answer he got from her. He was anticipating to hear her sarcastic remark however fate just wouldn't let it happen. All the colors from his face was long gone, when he heard her say…

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope to receive reviews on this re-written story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Flashback 1

**Author's Note: **Re-written version.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long since Forgotten**

**Chapter 1 – Flashback 1 – Welcome Back!**

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted Edogawa Conan's reading. He jumped out of his seat in the comfortable sofa in Mouri Detective Agency and reached for his phone that is currently vibrating on the wooden center table. He can't still grasp the idea of having a smartphone compared to his previous one that he nearly scratched the LCD screen of his phone.

Upon seeing the name of the caller he frowned.

_Haibara Ai calling…_

"_What does this girl want?"_ If she's about to drag his butt again to the mall, he swear to all deity if he would throw her back to hell.

"What is it now, Haibara?" He annoyingly asked her and he could only imagine her rolling her eyes at him.

"_And here I thought you would like to hear about the antidote, but I guess I was wrong…" _He can hear the lovely sarcasm that accompanied Haibara's pragmatic and sometimes cold personality.

"WAIT!"

"_What now, Kudo-kun?"_ He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Antidote? You…you…you mean, you completed it?" He hesitantly asked her.

"_No, I'm just giving you false that there is one…What do you think, Sherlock?"_ A big tick appeared on Conan's forward. _"Calm down, Shinichi…calm down, your future as Kudo Shinichi is in her hands."_

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes, you completed it' already…" He can imagine again her set of cerulean eyes rolling on its socket.

"_Yes and no, it'll be ready in two weeks time…but I am sure it'll work 100%..."_

"Then, why do we have to wait for two weeks more?"

"_Come on, Kudo-kun…you're better than that…Do you want Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai to vanish into thin air? The reason I called you is to inform you that the antidote will be ready in two weeks also to have you plan how the hell will we explain to them our vanishing act."_

He nods to himself, "Right…well, I'll come over once I'm thorough with the plan."

"_Bye."_ Once the phone conversation ended, he can't help but grin to himself and let out a loud yes just as Ran entered the room.

"You okay, Conan-kun?"

"Ah…hai, gomen, Ran-neechan." He smiled at her sheepishly. _"Ran…just for two more weeks and I'm back…for good."_

A week after Haibara informed Conan about the antidote, just in time for Haibara Ai's supposedly birthday, and conveniently, the Detective Boys, Ran, Sonoko, and the others who knew them were there, they decided to inform them about their plan to say goodbye.

They were around the living room eating Haibara's red velvet cake when Conan stand in front of them and address the room. "Uh, excuse me…Haibara and I have some announcements."

Haibara glared at him, before nodding at him, and then went back to quietly sipping her tea on the nearby chair. Conan looked at the small crowd the gather and smiled a little. "Our parents called the other day, and…uh…they want us back in America and continue our studies there, we…we only have a week before our parents will pick us up."

Once he's finished delivering the news, the smile on each and everyone's faces except for Hakase and Haibara has been wiped and replaced by a sad frown and some tears running down their cheeks, well for Ran and Ayumi's case.

"That's unfair! Why do you have to leave?" Genta's loud voice broke everyone's stupor.

"Maa..maa…Genta-kun, it's not really their decision, their parents missed them. It's been two years since they last seen them." Hakase said, and smiled sadly at the now crying Genta and Mitsuhiko.

"But…but…Ayumi wants to grow up with Conan-kun and Ai-chan!" Ayumi cried in Haibara's shoulder who can't help but hug her back.

"I'm sorry, but we promised to write and call you!" Conan encouraged, smiling at the kids. While Ran just quietly approached and hug him.

"I'll miss you, Conan-kun." Conan just smiled at her. _"You will lose Conan but you'll get Kudo Shinichi back, Ran…"_

A few more tears and bone-breaking hug from the others, Haibara Ai's 9th birthday ended just like that. As the room emptied out, she voiced out her concern about their plan.

"Do you think it's wise to come back right now? Once we're back to our original bodies it wouldn't be hard for them to trace us."

Edogawa Conan stopped whatever he is doing and looked at the girl staring at the door. "Then, we will be ready for them. I already informed my parents and the FBI about our plan and they arrived in the same conclusion that it wouldn't be hard for the Organization to get to us…I think…I think this is our opportunity to bring them down; let them find us, let them come to us and we will cut them down from the roots. Don't worry, my promise stand still, I will protect you." His eyes shone with all the seriousness she always admires.

"Hmm…"

000000000000000000

_A week after…_

Conan along with Ran and her father just entered the airport to drop Conan and Ran hoping she could to his parents for a while, so that she can thank them for trusting their son to their care for two years.

"Conan-kun, where's Ai-chan?" Ran asked.

"Oh, Hakase picked the Ayumi and the others, so they'll be here in a while." Conan grinned at her. She then crouched down and gave Conan another hug, her eyes getting teary again.

"Mou, Conan-kun…I'm really gonna miss you…Don't forget to call, okay?" She said, Conan only nodded and grinned. She stood up once again, then look forward to see two people she recognized in a blink.

"AH! Yukiko-san! Yuusaku-san!" Ran exclaimed as Shinichi's parents, approached them. Yuusaku shook Kogoro's hand and Yukiko hug Ran, before looking down at Conan.

"Ready, Conan-kun?" Conan glared at his mother.

"_Why aren't they in disguised?!"_

"Ready? What do you mean?" Confused, Ran immediately asked. Yukiko giggle at her only to make Conan glare at her even fiercer.

"Oh, didn't Conan's parents tell you? We're supposed to picked Conan-kun and Ai-chan! They're busy with the welcome party they want to throw for the kids, besides we're here to see Shin-chan anyway!" Yukiko exclaimed and Yuusaku internally face-palmed.

Conan's eyes went wide. _"What the—That's supposed to be a surprise!"_

"Shinichi? Shinichi's here?!" Ran cried out, her voice full of excitement. Yukiko is about to spill more of Shinichi's surprise but Hakase and Haibara with the kids in tow.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi yelled out and ran to him, she gave him a hug. "Ayumi will miss you and Ai-chan! Don't forget us, ne?"

"Of course! Why would I forget you?" Conan said as he pull out from Ayumi's hug. "We will call you right away."

"Ne, Conan…are you and Haibara going to live together?" Genta innocently asked, making the said people blushed and shock.

"Wha—what made you ask that?" Conan stuttered, as Haibara merely shook her head at the ridiculousness of his question.

"Well, you don't know each other not until Haibara transferred in our class before and now, you two are going back together." Conan opened his mouth to answer, but Yukiko beat him to eat.

"Ah, iie…their parents knew each other, like we, me and my husband knew them." Genta then looked at Yukiko, weirdly.

"Who are you, baa-san?" Yukiko's eyebrow twitched, being called old lady is not really something she really wanted.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi's mom…" She replied.

"You mean, you're Shinichi-niichan, Ran-onee-chan's boyfriend?" Mitsuhiko said. Ran blushed at this as her father scoffed at the idea. Yukiko merely giggled and Yuusaku smirked down at Conan, who is sporting a red tinge on his face.

"Yes, and I'm here to pick Conan and Ai-chan…"

"Well—"

"_All passengers of flight JYK1015 to America please proceed to Gate 1 for boarding…"_ The intercom echoed out all-throughout the building. Haibara and Conan looked at them once again, bid their goodbyes, another set of tears and bear hugging hugs, before walking towards Gate 1. They walked until they can no longer see them and rushed towards the alleyway where the comfort rooms are.

"Here's your antidote, Kudo-kun…" Haibara whispered, she handed him a red and white pill. Shinichi who is grinning widely at her drop his smile upon seeing her up close; she had those ugly eye bags again under her eyes, her voice sounds distant, colder than usual with a touch of fear in it.

"Hey…I'll protect you, okay? Don't worry…I'll be here." He said, Haibara merely looked at him, not giving and identification that she believe in whatever his promise to her. "And once we get back…go get some sleep, okay?"

Haibara just nod before walking away, entering the ladies comfort room. Shinichi sighed and went to the males comfort room, readying himself for another bone-breaking and heart-burning pain he will feel. He can already hear Haibara's scream from the other room, so he swallowed the pill whole and let the excruciating pain filled his body.

Minutes after, Kudo Shinichi is back. He took his appearance at the mirror in front of him and smiled widely at himself.

"I'm back…I'm finally back!" He grinned at his 19-years old body reflection before dressing up into the clothes he brought; a blue-plaid polo on top of a white t-shirt, dark fitting jeans and everyone's favorite black chuck taylor.

"_Welcome back, Kudo Shinichi…"_

00000000000000

He went out of the comfort right after, he is on his way back to where his parents and Hakase are probably waiting. He stopped for a while, realizing that this would be the first he will see Miyano Shiho without bullets running after her; somehow he find it exciting to see what does she really looks like. He went outside to see his parents and Hakase waiting by the waiting area.

"I'm back!" He said, quite loudly the passerby's look at him weirdly and some smiled, probably thinking he's been gone for a long time. Yukiko stood up and smiled at her son, affectionately hugging him.

"Welcome back, Shin-chan…" She said, as Shinichi's father clap him in the back. He smiled at his parents before turning his attention to Hakase who is standing beside Yukiko.

"So, where's Miyano? She still there in the ladies?" He is expecting Hakase's cheerful voice to reply but the familiar drawl answered him from behind Hakase.

"I'm here, Kudo-kun." Shinchi's eyebrows went up, trying to get a glimpse of her. Hakase took a side step to reveal Shiho, sitting on the chair her arms and legs cross. Shinichi's jaw drop a little at the sight.

The said girl is looking through him with bored appearance in her ocean-blue eyes, her auburn hair went passed her shoulder, her pale skin that glistened a little pinkish as she release a breath and her pink pouty lips that is pursed slightly.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Her voice snapped him back to reality.

"Wo—ah…-Hi…" Shinichi awkwardly said at her, she raised an eyebrow at him. He stood there in front of her, openly staring. Shiho frowned in annoyance at the unwanted attention she's getting from him. She stood up, and step an inch closer to Shinichi.

"Done checking me out, Tantei-san?" She lowered her voice, seductively that made Shinichi blush 50 shades of red, stepping a big step back.

"I'm…I'm…I'm not!" He stuttered making Shiho smirked back at him before walking away.

"Don't just stand there, I'm getting hungry…" She said. Shinichi quickly followed her just in time to hear his mom giggled and to see his dad and Hakase smirk at him.

"_It's the same Haibara only bigger…why is she making me feeling…different?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter one done! Will be posting the re-written chapters soon! I hope you like thew newer version of AMLSF...Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2 - Flashback 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Keep on reading, and if you have friends that isShinichiXShiho shipper, if you can. Please recommend this story, if that's not much of a bother.

**shin shiho** – ah! You mean End's Beginning? Um…okay, sure…maybe after one of the stories I'm writing is done. It's hard to keep track of three, in-progress, story. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

**A Memory Long since Forgotten**

**Chapter 2 – Flashback 2 – Shiho's Musings**

An uneventful week passed since they revert back to their original bodies, but this doesn't make Miyano Shiho trustful with her surroundings. She refused to go out of the house, unless necessary. But if she did went out, she's extra careful, she always feel there some extra eyes around Hakase's house always looking at her. Although, she finally accepted the fact that this coming days, weeks, or months maybe her last, doesn't mean her fear for the Organization especially Gin, vanished.

"_If I were to die, I want to die with my own idea, however I like it, however I want to end my life…I don't want to stare down at Gin's gun like he did to my family."_ Thinking that, she went down the basement, now her laboratory. Opening the drawer on her chemistry table, she took out a silver, rectangular case and opened it; there lies a blue and white pill. She stared at it for a minute or so before putting it back inside the drawer.

"_If I take my life…Gin will leave Kudo Shinichi, right?"_ That was the last thought that entered her mind as she went right back to the living room where Hakase just arrived with Shinichi and Ran in tow.

"Ah! Shiho-kun!" Hakase exclaimed, rather cheerfully making it seem like it was forceful that Shiho looked at him apprehensively.

"I didn't know we have visitors, Hakase." She blandly said before walking towards the kitchen area. "Is curry okay? I'm assuming you two are planning to eat here."

Shinichi just grinned back at her. "Why, thank you, Miyano…" He then put an arm around Ran's shoulder, which made her blush, guiding her towards the living room.

"I take it, he finally asked you, huh?" Shiho voiced out, now even trying to look up. Shinichi quickly withdraw his arm and Ran just nodded at her question. Hakase snickered quite nervously at their red faces and looked at Shiho.

"_She must be hurting…"_ Hakase thought, seeing the blank face on Shiho but he knows deep down her heart must be crying rivers. Shiho, on the other hand, guarded her emotions. She already know that he'll ask her to be his girlfriend, that moment they got back, Organization be damned, but still there's a part in her heart that she wished he'd postponed it until the Organizations gone…along with her.

"About time, huh?" She whispered loud enough for them to hear.

Silence landed in Hakase's house. Hakase awkwardly looked at the couple in front of him and Shiho. The tension is quite heavy and only Hakase and Shiho knows why.

After a minute or two, Ran decided to break the silence. She stood up and walked towards the counter. She gave Shiho a bright smile when she noticed her presence.

"Do you want some help?" Shiho can see Shinichi smiling at his girlfriend's back.

"No." She replied rather inexpressively compared to Ran's bright attitude. Ran's smile dropped and so is the one in Shinichi's face.

" Oh…uh. Okay…"

Hakase quickly stood up, "Don't worry about Ran-kun…Shiho-kun always like to do things on her own."

"Yeah…she has the tendency to be cold around people." Shinichi commented.

Ran slapped him hard on his arm, "That's rude!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth!" Shinichi whined. Ran only glared at him before muttering an apology on Shiho's way, who just shrugged it off.

"See!?" An indignant cry from Shinichi made Ran slapped his other arm, hard. Shiho rolled her eyes at the couple bickering.

An hour and half later, Shiho declared dinner's ready and Ran who really wanted to help, set the table. Shiho, still in the kitchen taking some yasai tame from yesterday to heat when she heard Shinichi.

"Wow! This is delicious; you take curry to another level! Why didn't you make this when you're Hai—I mean, before?"

Shiho put the yasai tame back and sat beside Hakase. "You do know its rude to eat without everyone, especially, if she's the one who cooked."

Shinichi just sheepishly grinned at her. He gulped down his food like there's no tomorrow and upon his second serving; Ran asked the question that's been bugging her.

"You two know each other? Where did you two meet?" Ran looked at Shinichi who suddenly stopped eating and back at Shiho, who's ignoring her.

Shiho subtlety looked at Shinichi and smirked. _"All yours…"_

Shinichi just glared at her, understanding what does that smirk means. He sat right up, swallowing the food in his mouth before turning to face Ran.

"Uh…well, we…uh…we met in a case while I was away…in…America! She helped me solved it, then, we became…friends…" He was about to tell more how he supposedly met Shiho, when she spoke.

"Acquaintance…" Shiho muttered. Shinichi snapped his head towards her.

"What?"

"We're acquaintances, Kudo-kun…We're not friends." Shiho off-handedly said. Shinichi frowned at her, glaring daggers at her way.

"So, those two years meant nothing you? Those two years are not enough for me to call you my friend?"

Shiho refused to meet anyone's gaze, especially the man in front of her. "No."

"I saved you countless of times, you helped me all the time, we shared some laughter, we can even understand each other with just one look and yet you're denying that we became friends?"

Shiho took a deep breath before looking at him. "Tell me, Kudo-kun…what good did it do to you when we became friends?" She put an air quote at the word friends. She looked at him hard, wanting him to know how his life was put on hold for two years because of her. How because of the drug she made, he suffered for two years in a body of a seven year old kid. And, just like what he said, just one look, he already know what she meant.

"I…I considered you my best friend…my Watson." He murmured back at her.

"Well, I don't…" Shinichi stood up, slamming his hands on the table before walking out. Ignoring the cries of Ran calling after him as she followed him out of the house.

Shiho sighed before cleaning up the mess Shinichi did. She slowly picked the rice on the table, lost in thoughts that she didn't even noticed her own tears falling down on her own eyes, not until two drops fell on the table's surface.

"Shiho-kun…why did you tell him that? Why did you like?" Hakase asked, not wanting to see Shiho cry.

She just shook her head but stayed silent, though the answer is playing on her mind. _"It's better for him to hate me again so, he won't try to protect me, and he will not be drag again to the problems I brought."_

* * *

**A/N: **Really Shiho? If you think that way, then maybe…you don't know Shinichi at all….hahahaha! Well, I have to write it anyway…Review?


	4. Chapter 3 - Flashback 3

**Author's Note: **Rewritten version.

**MissyEA – **Yeah, it's really hard to look for a job right now…well, here, it is hard. So, I'll still have time to update, don't worry. My sister is like that too…my elder sister already have a breakdown on what to do on my first salary.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 3 – Flashback 3 - Suspicion**

Two days after the miserable dinner in Hakase's house, he received an invitation to nationwide event, and seeing that it was the known book launching of his long time friend, Kudo Yuusaku, he didn't think twice to RSVP to the event. He suddenly looked around the house to see if his adopted daughter is around, he wants her to come with him. He sighed; Shiho's not around.

"_She's probably locked up in her room or in the basement…she shouldn't have said that to Shinichi if it's going to affect her this much."_ He stood up from the couch, deciding to look for her and whatever happens, he's going to make her come with him.

"_She needs to get out of this house, anyway…"_ Was his last thought, before bumping into the said girl, on his way upstairs. "Ah, Shiho-kun! Perfect timing!"

Shiho raised her eyebrow at him, going around to the kitchen to get some water before paying attention to what Hakase has to say. "Why, what is it?"

Hakase grinned at her, that made Shiho want to ran back to her room and refused whatever nonsense he came up with again. "Well, you see, Yuusaku's book launching is this weekend, and we're invited!"

She stared at him for a good five minutes, "No, thanks…" She turned her back abruptly, one foot already inching to step on the stairs, when Hakase's voice stopped her.

"Oh come on, Shiho-kun! Please, come with me…" Shiho sighed, facing him again.

"No."

"It'll be fun! I promise!"

"No."

"…"

"There would be a lot of foods there…"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Fine…so, it's okay if I eat beef? Yuusaku doesn't really mind and you won't be there, anyway…"

"…" He grinned, he can already see the wheels on her brilliant mind working and as he saw the infamous glare of Miyano Shiho, he nearly jumped out of glee.

"_Success!"_

"Fine, but you're not eating beef." She said, before going back to her room again, doing who knows what."

Hakase only grinned at her retreating back before informing a certain detective that Shiho's coming with him on his father's event.

0000000000000000

Kudo Shinichi nearly smiled at the thought of Shiho coming to his father's gathering. He plopped down his bed, looking at the white ceiling, remembering the conversation with her two days ago, that, shockingly, hurt him to the core. He rolled to his sides, with a frown on his face. When he walked out of Hakase's house, it was just purely on instinct; saying, that he doesn't want to hear anymore of her rubbish talk about them not being friends. He decided right then and there, her opinions about their friendship or lack of thereof, according to her are invalid. He decided not to listen to her.

"_It's like when I first met Haibara Ai…She's this closed room that she refused to let anyone in."_ He bit his lip a little too hard, thinking the steps he need to go back again to make her open up, this time, to make Miyano Shiho feel, know and engrave in her mind that nothing changed in their relationship. She's his best friend and he's hers.

But, thinking back how Haibara Ai loosened up with him, in his presence alone, how those small and rare smiles lit up her face, he knows doing all those steps and process again will be all worth it.

"_I wonder if who's prettier when they smile. The cute Haibara Ai or the gorgeous Miyano Shiho?"_ He chuckled, just imagining Shiho's reaction if she heard him call her, gorgeous. People view him as the guy who knows nothing about girls despite his genius mind but he knows how to appreciate beauty…and that's what Miyano Shiho is.

The moment he first saw her back in the airport, after contemplating what the fuzzy feeling he felt back then was, he realized that he finds her _really_ beautiful.

"_Definitely even prettier than Ran, heck prettier than most girls I've met…"_ He mused. He then turned to his other side, now facing the wall. _"But, why do I still feel…like I need to blush all the time at her presence? I already acknowledge the fact she's beautiful…and she is…that's it right? I shouldn't feel like this, anymore? I mean…that's it right? I just find her…beautiful…nothing more?"_

He bang his head on the wall, not really knowing what was the feeling of nervousness he always feel around her or just how the thought of her make him smile that even after their argument, he will be willing to go to the end of the world just to make amends with, to make her realize…again, that they are, indeed, friends.

0000000000000000000

"C'mon, Shiho-kun! We're gonna be late!" Hakase yelled from downstairs, checking his watch for the 10th time the night. "Shiho-kun! The others are already there!"

From her bedroom, she rolled her eyes again at her reflection on the mirror as she put the simple earring; Hakase got her for this event. _"Can a girl get a time for herself?"_

"Shiho-kun!" With that last yell of her name, she stood up from her chair in front of her vanity table, taking a one last glance of her outfit in the mirror, before trudging her way downstairs to the impatient Hakase.

"Shiho-kun, we're already 20 minut-" Hakase suddenly stopped as he saw the young woman in front of him. His adopted daughter is beyond beautiful.

"Wow, Shiho-kun… you're beautiful."

The said girl pursed her lips in response, "You don't have to look so shock, Hakase…"

"No! I mean, I always know you're beautiful but…it's like you have another level of perfection! You'll sweep Shinichi off of his feet!"

She sighed, "I won't be sweeping anyone's feet, Hakase…especially him, he already has a girlfriend, remember? I'm sure he wouldn't take his eyes off of her."

She walked towards the door, not really wanting to hear anymore of Hakase's encouragement. _"It's not like; I'll still have a chance…"_

00000000000000000

It took them almost an hour to get to Beika Hotel, where the venue of the book launching is. Hakase gave the keys to the valet, almost throwing it on the poor guy's way as he immediately climb out of his car upon arriving at the hotel. As Shiho stepped foot on the asphalt ground, she instantaneously stiffened and looks around.

"_They are here…how come? Do they know we revert back?"_ She frantically searched around for a familiar face or where she's feeling this dread coming from.

"Shiho-kun? Are you alright?" She snapped back her attention to Hakase, with wide eyes.

"Ah…ah, yes…of course, why wouldn't I be?" She said, taking Hakase's side and went inside the hotel. She can still feel the gloomy feeling the Organization always brought when she feels they are around. _"I need to tell, Kudo-kun…and get everyone out of here!"_

00000000000000000

Shiho's right.

Right across from the street, parked a car; more specifically a black, Porsche 356-A, were two men waits for their victim. One have a stoic build, wearing sunglasses even if it's 7 o'clock in the evening; the other is a medium build, with long silvery hair, holding a binocular, looking at Shiho as she entered the hotel.

"Found you, Sherry!" An evil grin appeared across the face of the man with silvery hair, Gin. "So, that spy was not lying…he really saw Sherry…too bad he's dead…and to think, she'll attend this party…it'll be like hitting two birds with one stone." He grinned maniacally, placing the binocular on the hood.

"All the preparations are now ready, Aniki." Vodka asked, taking the gun out of his vest pocket. Gin lit a cigarette and took a long drag of it before replying.

"We'll let Sherry enjoy her party for now…because it'll be her last."

"_You can't escape me now, Sherry!_"

000000000000000000

Arriving at the event hall, snapped Shiho out of her trance. She looked around the lavish party room; round tables scattered on the red carpet flooring, one big crystal chandelier hang in the middle of the room, red drapes circled around every column, and a buffet table on each side of the room.

"Quite lavish, don't you think for a book launch?" She remarked, spotting the raven haired detective freak she badly need to talk and warn to with his trusty girl friend and her father in the front table with his parents.

"Yeah, well… Yukiko decide to take this opportunity to make this a 'welcome back' party…the two of them decided to stay in Japan for a while." She only nodded in response as they arrived at the table.

"Ah! Hakase! Finally, you're here!" Yuusaku clapped Hakase's back and made him sat down beside him. Shiho remained standing, not knowing really where to seat. Not that she want to, all she wants to do is to inform Shinichi about her suspicion that the Organization is here.

"Shiho-chan, you look good in that dress." Yukiko offered and smiled towards her. "Please, sit down…"

Shiho looked at the vacant seat besides Shinichi, she sighed before taking a seat.

"You look really pretty, Miyano-san…" Ran complimented as she took Shiho's appearance; her red high waist mini flare dress that reach just on her mid thighs with black peter pan color, the black sheer tights and blac pump stiletto heel really praise her already undeniably beauty.

However, she ignored Ran and leaned in towards Shinichi, whispering the words that can make or break their dreams of defeating them.

"_They_ are here."

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! What will happen? It'll be the same from the original version or not? Oh ho…anyway, I really want to update **Indestructible **today too, but I'm really sleepy. It's already 3:17am here in Philippines, I would have enough time to update the other, had I not spend my time in instagram …so yeah…Oyasumi nasai, minna! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 4 - Flashback 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, guys! Was busy for a while, planning a little vacation with friends and some other stuffs…Then, got stuck with watching HTTYD movies, series and short movies then I started to write a Hiccstrid story. So yeah…

**ViAnitaAi **– Yeah, I'm a Filipino…Oh and yeah, I read that before, it's one of the best written in ShinShi stories.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 4 – Flashback 4 – Heart Stopping**

His eyes widened and his whole body froze. Dreadful thoughts entered his mind as soon as he heard her; how did they found out? Are they spying on them ever since? Did they know that they were reverted to kids and recently came back to their original bodies? If yes, then how? If no, then, why in the world are they here? If this is a coincidence, there's so much at stake here: his family and friends are here, not to mention a lot of civilians are present if there will be a confrontation with them. Not to mention…

He slowly turned to where Shiho sat, _"She's here…she's in more danger than any of us."_

Shiho looked at him, apprehensively, "Before you open your mouth, Kudo-kun…No, I'm not going away…I'm not running away from my faith."

"But—"

"My decision is final, Kudo…I will face the horrors of my past…" She trailed off, not really noticing that all heads in the table are now tuning in to whatever they were talking about. _"It all ends here…tonight."_ She thought, gripping her sling bag tighter in her hands, imagining the blue pill inside that she always carries with her.

"Son, is everything alright?" Yuusaku asked, upon seeing the distraught and grim look on his son's face. Shinichi looked at his father intently, before replying.

"Dad, I need your help." Shiho looked at Shinichi before looking at Yuusaku. _"Please say no…"_ She hoped, though she know its futile; all she wanted to do right now is to keep everyone safe, to keep _him_ safe, and end everything with the Organization along with her life.

Yuusaku nodded and motioned for Shinichi to stand up, so they can talk properly away from the crowd. Shinichi stood up, grabbing Shiho's hand in the process, and drag her away with him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed tugging back her hand, but he has a firm grip on it. She looked back at their table to see a worried Yukiko and Hakase, a confused and jealous Ran.

000000000000000000000

"What's up, Shinichi?"

Shinichi dropped Shiho's hand, which she immediately massaged, and paced back in forth in front of his father and Shiho. "_They_ are here…Shiho felt them, and without doubt, they will attack. We need to get everyone out, Dad."

"You mean, the Organization that did these to the two of you?" Yuusaku cleared.

"Yes, I don't know how they find out but we need to get everyone out, especially Shi—"

"Kudo, I am _not_ going anywhere. I will stay here and we will end it once and for all. I don't know how they find me but that's the least of our concerns now."

"She's right, son…you can dwell later how they found out, but for now…we need to evacu—"

**BOOM!**

000000000000000000

Everything is in chaos. People running here and there; looking for their love ones to make sure they're safe. Everyone is rushing or rather pushing other people in the stairs, since the elevator can't be used as this point of time; children crying, shouting, and looking for their families. There are some people cool headed enough, not to panic. They helped and guide people safely out of the hotel while waiting for the bomb squad to arrive.

"BOOM"

"BOOM"

Seizing the chaos as her chance, when Shinichi and his father quickly went back towards the party area to make sure their family and friends are safe, she went another way to hide for a while. She saw him and the others scampered out of the venue, helping other people along the way.

"Goodbye, Kudo-kun…" She whispered as she saw the last glimpse of him before the ceiling gave out, tramping the remaining people inside. She saw the people crying and panicking, and decided to take action.

"Everyone! There's a back exit just behind this stage!" Everyone run to the said direction, except for a little girl, around 6 or 7 years of age with a auburn hair and cerulean eyes like hers. She smiled at the girl before walking towards her.

The girl looked at Shiho with her big-teary eyes, shining with tears and fear. The girl jumped out suddenly and hugs Shiho, just around her knees, crying harder, than she was before. Shiho helped the little girl out of the hotel, carrying her down the stairs and trying to calm her down they were near the entrance now but before they can cross the lobby of the hotel, she asked someone to take the girl out for her.

The young girl looked at Shiho, gripping the hands of the man she asked to take the girl out of the hotel. "Nee-chan, aren't you coming?"

Shiho dropped to her knees, wiping the remaining tears in the girl's eyes, she shook her head and softly smiled at her. "No, I still have some unfinished business inside."

The young girl tilt her head in confusion, she felt a tug on her hand to see the man, ready to run out of the burning hotel. "Wait, mister…Nee-chan…what's your name?"

Shiho who already started to walk back inside turned abruptly to face her, she didn't reply at first but with still a soft smile on her face, she replied. "Miyano Shiho."

"_It'll be nice to have a person know my name before I end my life."_

00000000000000000000

Shinichi and the others were in the safety of the open street outside the hotel but right now all he wants to do is to go back and bring down Gin and Vodka and possibly the whole Organization. With Shiho now safe, he can instruct his mother and Ran to go back home while keeping an eye on Shiho.

"Shinichi, where's Shiho-kun?" This stopped Shinichi from thinking of plans on how to confront and end it here. He scowled at Hakase before looking around the people he helped out of the hotel. His heart started to race and worry etched his face when he can't spot the familiar red-head. "She…she…she was…I thought she was following me out!"

"You're with her before the explosion, right?" Hakase asked, really worried at to where his adopted daughter is.

"Yes, and then…Dad and I ran towards all of you and she was just right behind me…" He looked around again, hoping that this time he'll spot her, and when he do, she'll get an earful that for sure, for scaring him like that.

"Kudo-kun, is that you?" Shinichi spun to see Jodie-sensie approached him.

"Jodie-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, what are you doing _here_?" The seriousness of Jodie-sensei's voice and face said that that this has really something to do with the Black Organization.

"It's _them_, isn't?"

Jodie-sensei's face went grim before nodding. "But, in different sense..."

"What do you mean in different sense?" He asked.

Jodie-sensei looked at the people around him before motioning him to come with her. When they were out of ear shot, she answered his question. "We didn't know you returned, if that's what you're asking. We are here because of a different case, a computer engineer who used to work for the Organization left them for reasons I can't really tell you, we have him under protection but he managed to allude us, to come back here in Japan, and we received an intel that the Organization is planning to kill him when he attend this party and you know how they work, they erased _everything_ that has their tracks."

"You didn't know that Shiho and I revert back to our bodies? And possibly the Organization doesn't know too…They must've seen Shiho when she entered the hotel."

"Possibly, but seeing that she is here and the man they originally want to kill, it'll be like killing two birds with one stone. Now, the real question is, where is the girl, Kudo-kun?"

He sighed, brushing his hair back in nervousness. "I…I don't know…I thought she was following me out of the hotel when I helped my parents and friends to get out."

Jodie-sensei shook her head, "Just…find her, before Gin does."

They walked back to where his parents and everyone is waiting. "Again, Kudo…find the girl and get her out of here, _immediately."_

Ran who has been quiet and confused looked back and forth at her boyfriend and Jodie-sensei. _"Why is Jodie-sensei here? And who is that girl she is talking about, Shinichi?"_

"But I can hel—" Shinichi started but interrupted by Jodie-sense; her usually calm attitude fade and replaced by a strict anger.

"No, Kudo! Your main job is to protect her now! I don't know what is it with you two reverting back when it's not safe yet, but right now, she is in far more danger than anyone here."

"With the me right now, I can help more than when I was stuck in that body." He replied, not really bothering if there are people around him who didn't know he was Edogawa Conan before.

"That doesn't stop you before! Just…just get the girl to safety while we deal with them." Jodie-sensei said before walking out.

Ran approached Shinichi and touched his arm. "Shinichi? What's going on? Why is Jodie-sensei here? Do you know who did this? And who is that girl you needed to…protect?"

Shinichi ignored her and looked at his father, "Dad, I need to go back in there. I need to find Shiho."

Ran's eyes went wide. "Shinichi! You can't go back in there! The hotel is burning!"

"I don't care! I need to find Shiho and get her ou—"

"Onii-chan? Did you say 'Shiho'?" A meek, sweet voice stopped Shinichi from shouting and looked down at young girl with a blanket around her. Shinichi looked shocked for a while before crouching down at the girl's level.

"Yes, I'm looking for Shiho-neechan…Do you know her?"

"Yes!" The girl excitedly replied, "Yes, yes! I know her! She's the beautiful lady who helped me out of the building, onii-chan!"

For a while, Shinichi's heart started to calm down a little knowing that Shiho's somewhere in the hotel but when he heard the noise around at the siren from the fire truck, his heart started to race again. "She's really beautiful and kind, isn't she? Now, can you tell me where is Shiho-neechan?"

The girl is still smiling but then pouted with a confused and worried look on her face, "Find her, onii-chan! She went back inside the hotel!"

With that, he took off.

"_Damn it, Shiho! Why do you have to do everything yourself!?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Oho! What will happen to Shiho? Well, most you know already…hahaha! Anyway, review please? '


	6. Chapter 5 - Flashback 5

**Author's Note: ** Long overdue update. Sorry, been caught up with stuff: Jessica no longer part of SNSD, Harry Potter come back, Annabelle showing, friend's birthdays, overnights, parties and the like…

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own DC

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 5 – Flashback 5 – Two Birds with one Stone**

Miyano Shiho reached the party venue again; she looked at her pouch and took a silver canister out, with steady hands she opened it and eyed the blue pill lying innocently inside the canister. When she made the antidote weeks back, she didn't know what went inside her head and decided to make a poison that will kill a person instantly as soon as they swallowed it without leaving any trace of what poison is used. When she thought hard about it, she realized, after admitting her imminent death at the hands of the Organization, she would still like to die, if ever, on her own terms; in that way, she can say even her last breathe, that Gin didn't won, that Gin failed to kill her. That it was by her own hands she will take her life away.

In all honesty, she didn't know why Gin was there. It's either they found out about her or some other case, but she didn't really mind now, for Gin, it's hitting two birds with one stone if the situation is the latter. When she heard footsteps coming from the back stage, her stance went rigid; she then looked at the stage with the big chandelier and parts of the ceiling blocking it. She hid behind the big lump of debris and look back. Her eyes widened when she saw Gin and Vodka; Vodka aiming his gun at the man in front of them as Gin casually smokes his cigar.

"I don't really want to stay here any longer than you are, I still need to find a certain red head and kill her with my own hands." Gin grinned maniacally at the whimpering man in front of them; Shiho can hear her own heart thumping in its cage.

"Kill him, Vodka…" Gin said before a resounding sound from the ground and a frightened and hurt scream rang Shiho's ears.

"Stupid guy…" She heard Vodka said, not really wanting to know where the next three shots went.

"Go around and look for Sherry, I'll be waiting for her here." Gin said, Shiho can't see it but Gin was looking at the large slab of ceiling she was hiding from. Shiho let out a breath when she was sure Vodka already left.

"Now now, Sherry…I know you're in there…So, why don't you come out now." It was not a shock to her that Gin knows she's in there, he recognized her by a strand of her hair, who knows what else he knows about her.

"_Creepily annoying…" _She thought before mustering all her courage and face her nightmare.

Nothing much changed; he is still that long-haired freak with evil grin on his face.

"When I saw you earlier, I thought it was Christmas but seeing you know…it is definitely Christmas…I didn't know it will be this easy to find you…Sherry."

"Yeah well, maybe it is your lucky day."

He grinned even wider, "Oh it is, after all, it's not every day I get to see your pretty eyes lifeless."

"And what makes you think I will just allow you to take my life and let you have the last laugh?" Shiho turned his back to him, and swallowed the pill in one gulp. She closed her eyes, knowing her death is coming but when she heard Gin again, she snapped her eyes wide open.

"_It…didn't work?"_

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that it is rude not to look at the person talking to you?" Gin hissed.

"How could I know? You and your little organization friends killed my parents before they can actually teach me some proper manners." She snapped back at him, with all the fury and bitterness that she felt for the past few years. It irked her to see him grinning, like killing her parents were the epitome of "fun" in his dictionary.

"Well, killing is one of my past times…" He replied with an evil grin plastered on his face; that comment made Shiho even furious. She's still mulling her thoughts why did the pill failed her, all rodents alike where she tested the pill died in instant.

"_Or is still a reaction to the antidote for APTXN? No…no…it can't be they have different components, but what if? After all I did the antidote to get rid all chemicals that shouldn't be part of the human body…"_

It shocked Shiho when Gin slides a gun to her direction; she eyed it warily, turning her attention back and forth between Gin and the gun. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"I wouldn't want to waste your talent and skills as an assassin, so, why don't we have a…battle first, before I kill you…" He smiled at her atrociously and Shiho can't feel but shiver at his face.

"_He really looks like the devil incarnate…" _She took the gun lying near her feet, she eyed it with apprehension. _"Walter PPK, this only have 8 bullets in it."_

Shiho wasn't shocked that Gin shot her without pretense, she barely dodge it and quickly hid behind the turned over table, she readied her gun but what she heard next made her blood run cold than being shot by Gin.

"SHIHO!"

"_Ano baka…What the hell is he doing here?!"_ Shiho thought, as soon as she heard Shinichi's voice. Her eyebrows twitched in irritation at his stupidity. All thoughts about Gin, her failed pill and suicide attempt went down the drain at Shinichi's frantic voice.

"_Why does he have to come up here, when his parents, Hakase, his girlfriend and friends, are already down there safe? That idiot!" _She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, there's no need to get annoyed with him right now, when his life is on the line.

"SHIHO! Where are you?! Answer me!"

"_Of all the people to fall in love with…why does it have to be with an idiot!?"_

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend, Sherry… Don't worry I'll send both of you to hell." Gin said, readying his gun.

"You talk too much…" Shiho gritted her teeth, thinking of a plan how to get Shinichi out of the room safely. _"Damn it! Gin doesn't know about Shinichi, he knows he's already dead!"_

Gin suddenly fired his gun. She look back at him and saw him grinning evilly again, her eyes went wide in realization that the shot was to let Shinichi know she's in the party room. And not a minute later, a panting Kudo Shinichi entered to the room, full of fire and determination in his eyes.

Shiho can hear her heart again as she saw the shocked looked on Gin's face, recognizing the face of the should-be-dead Kudo Shinichi.

"You're supposed to be dead…" Gin breathe out, but Shinichi didn't pay any attention as he looked around the room for Shiho. Not seeing her around, he turned his attention to Gin.

"Gin! Where is Shiho!?"

"You're supposed to be dead…" Gin said, pointing the gun at Shinichi.

"Where is Shiho!?" A shot was fired instead of Gin answering his question. Shinichi looked at the table behind Gin and saw Shiho standing, with gun in her hand. Shiho, still pointing the gun at Gin, threw her infamous death glares at Shinichi.

"What are you doing here?" She said, not taking her eyes off at Shinichi.

"To save you, of course…"

"I don't need your saving, get out of here!"

"That was a lame shot, Sherry…" A grinning Gin, stopped their banter. He then laughed and the two looked at him like his screw loosened up. "It'll be killing two birds with one stone!" He yelled.

Shinichi looked around, trying to think of a way to get to Shiho without getting killed, with Gin in their middle. Shinich caught Shiho's looked who nodded at him.

"_What is she doing?"_

"Your fight is with me, Gin…Leave him alone." Shiho said, casually approached Gin, not letting her gun-holding hand down. Naturally, Gin walked towards her too, before turning a step to the right to circle around Shiho. Shinichi's eyes went wide at what Shiho was planning.

"_Masaka…She's planning to put herself in the middle of Gin and me!?"_

Shiho was nearing Shinichi and Gin was already near the table she was hiding earlier but what Shiho didn't predict was Gin suddenly taking out another gun from his back pocket and fired it at Shinichi's direction, along with the gun that is pointing at her. Shiho looked back at the unprotected Shinichi…

"SHINICHI!"

* * *

**A/N: **I changed it a little, in the original version, Gin was spying Shiho and Shinichi as soon as they revert back after receiving information that someone spotted Shiho, but here, Gin didn't know about Kudo Shinichi at all, except for the fact he should be dead already because of the APTXN, and in the Gin only have one gun and shot Shinichi but Shiho took the bullet for him and what not. Review?


	7. Chapter 6 - Flashback 6

**Author's Note:** I just watched Movie 18 of DC, Dimensional Sniper and seriously…I was amazed at the ridiculous and impossible stunts, as usual.

What's really intriguing though I was scowling all throughout the Easter Egg (those short clips/scene after the credits) was Sera's line…She said to Ran, "Don't worry the only person who will snipe your heart is him…" Well, we all know what does mean, even if you haven't watched the movie, that's Shinichi…He's the only who can steal or "snipe" Ran's freaking heart…but what made me think real hard was Sera's after thought, she said "For now, atleast…"

What does that mean!? "For now, atleast!"

Seriously, need to read the manga and watch the anime again!

And is it really bad for me, that I hoped Ran was shot by the sniper and die when she blindly and stupidly rush towards the sniper? Yeah… heard it when it typed it…it's bad, no matter how I don't like her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 6 – Flashback 6 – Fallen Angel**

Shinichi didn't even blink for the first time in his life. He can see the flashes in the back of his mind, replaying it countless of times as he started at the fallen body of Miyano Shiho in front of him. She managed to dodge the bullet intended for her but she put herself in the cross line for him; she took the bullet for him. She now lies on the red carpeted floor with her own blood pooling under her. His thoughts were cut when he heard a loud cackle from the man he truly despises.

"That's why people get killed! That's why that stupid woman is now dead! Sentiment! She can easily dodge the bullet I shot to her, but no…she needs to save you!" He never ceased laughing and Shinichi never felt so enraged than before. He noticed the gun Shiho was holding earlier by his foot and he bent down to pick it up. He squinted his eyes to see the guns Gin was holding, both was a Beretta M9. He scowled when he doesn't know how many bullets he shot before he got here, but estimating since one gun contains 9 cartridge, he deduced and hoped but still it's too many, Gin still have 15 to 16 shots left. He looked down on the gun on his hand, and no matter what, Shiho will lose if Gin had two guns to begin with.

Shinichi blinded with enraged he felt, shot Gin and struck him on his leg and left arm, making the other gun fell.

"Damn you!" Gin yelled as he clutched his wounded arm and rests his weight on his good leg. Shinichi could feel Gin's killing intent even from a distance, but right now all he can see was the blood that continues to ooze out of Shiho's body.

"Did you have fun? Finally, striking a bullet at Shiho? Did you have fun killing her parents? Did you have fun killing her sister?!" Shinichi yelled, firing at Gin's way again but Gin limped to his right and dodged the bullet by an inch. "What did she ever do to you?! Just because she left your filthy organization, that's all!?"

"It's none of your concern now, is it? She's dead and my job here is done." Gin smirked, though Shinichi can see his wounds are taking a toll on him; he's sweating profusely and getting paler by the minute. Shinichi can hear footsteps from the entrance and he glared even harder at the devil incarnate in front of him.

"That must be the FBI…though, I would really like to finish this off with own hands…I have much important business to attend to." Gin frowned, firing at Shinichi and scathing him by his left shoulder, but Shinichi ignored the pain the course through his body and walked towards Shiho's body. Gin continued to fire in all direction, yelling in disgruntle, coughing blood on the process.

"You're bleeding faster than what I anticipated…" Shinichi noticed at Gin's pale face. "I'm sure Shiho would love to see your sorry excuse of a pathetic face as you drain your blood."

Gin, however, didn't back down. "Too bad she's dead, huh?" He taunted.

Shinichi scowled even harder, he kneeled down in front of Shiho just as the FBI with his father entered the room.

"SON!"

"GIN!" Jodie yelled and Gin made a run for his left. He limped away from the scene but Shinichi raised his good arm again and aimed at Gin's other leg. Gin fell down on the rumble with a loud yelp. Shinichi threw the gun he was holding away and looked at Shiho's face, all anger ebbed away as soon as his eyes laid on her face.

"I'm sorry, I failed to protect you, Shiho…" He whispered, caressing her face.

"Shinichi, snap out of it! Let's get her to the hospital!" Yuusaku frantically said, trying to get his son to his feet. "Shinichi! Get up! It's not too late!"

Shinichi looked up to see Jodei-sense along with the other FBI agents, apprehended Gin, finally. He smiled down at Shiho's face, "You should see this…They finally got Gin."

"Shinichi! She's losing too much blood! Let's go!" This time, Yuusaku grabbed Shiho away from Shinichi and carried her out with Shinichi, snapping out of his lame trance, followed after him.

Jodie looked back at Shinichi's retreating figure with a sad frown, _"I hope it's not too late…He'll be devastated."_

0000000000000000000000

When they got down, everyone was waiting for their return. Yukiko have her arm around Ran in comfort and Hakase looked worried, more than ever. They made a relived sigh when they spotted Shinichi and Yuusaku.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled, running towards him with his mom and Hakase on her tow. They stopped in their tracks when they notice the unconscious and bleeding figure of Shiho in Yuusaku's arms.

Hakase's eyes widened, "Yuusaku…is that…is that…Shiho-kun?" His voice cracked as he looked at the pale face of his adoptive daughter.

Yuusaku nodded, "Yes, now let's get her to the hospital or else…" He trailed off, Yukiko clamped at hand on her mouth, imagining the worst case scenario. Shinichi took Shiho out of his father's arms.

"It's not too late…It will never be too late…Shiho…she's a fighter." He said to Hakase as he carried her towards the nearby ambulance but it seems like he's reaffirming himself not comforting Hakase at all.

"_Yes…she's fighter…she's not…she can't be…"_ He thought, watching them put Shiho on a stretcher. He felt a hand on his good arm and look to see Ran.

"Shinichi, you're bleeding…"

"I'm fine…" He said, snapping his attention back to Shiho. "Tou-san, I'm riding with Shiho."

"Shinichi! You're bleeding! You need to have it look now!" Ran insisted.

"And I said, I'm fine…"

"But—" Ran stopped herself when Shinichi left her side and mounted the ambulance, closing the door with a loud bang as it drove away from her sight.

"Don't worry, Ran-chan…He's on his way to the hospital and the EM's in the ambulance can tend to his wound…Now, come on…Let's follow Shin-chan." Yukiko comfortingly said to Ran and guided her towards their car.

"_Just who is she to you, Shinichi?"_

* * *

**A/N:** I erased the unwanted and unbelievable drama from the original version. Though, I find Shinichi quite –well, not Shinichi-like. Reviews?


	8. Chapter 7 - Flashback 7

**Author's Note:** Aw, I miss writing oneshots…I wonder, what should I write next?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 7 – Flashback 7 – Bad News**

It's been an hour and half since Kudo Shinichi and the others arrived at the hospital, the Doctor who attended Shinichi successfully removed the bullet in his left shoulder and our Great Detective is still unconscious after the surgery. However, the very girl, who saved Kudo Shinichi from his sure death; Miyano Shiho is still in critical condition and still in the operating room, she lost too much blood, not to mention the bullet hit some of her organs and because of Shinichi's dramatic trance making them a little late to get Shiho in the hospital just put Shiho's life in jeopardy.

Hakase is waiting for Shiho outside the operating room with Yuusaku, while Ran and Yukiko are waiting by Shinichi's room. Just a moment after, Ran and Yukiko emerged from Shinichi's room, eyes red and puffy and sat down across from them. They looked at him for a moment before Ran asked him the question she is dreading to ask.

"Yuusaku-san, what happened back there? Why is Shinichi wounded? Why did Miyano-san came back to the party instead of going out like everyone else? Why was she wounded and bleeding a lot? Who shot her? What happened?"

Yuusaku solemnly looked at her, "Sorry Ran-san, I'm not in the position to discuss these matters to you. Ask Shinichi when he wakes up and if he tells you, well…good but if not, just leave it be, for a while, Shinichi have a good reason for keeping it away from you."

"So, you know the reason?"

Yuusaku shook his head, looking at the OR by the end of the hallway. "No, but I can only deduced what happened."

For the next 30 minutes they were drowned with pure silence, Hakase is getting more anxious since they took so long in tending Shiho. He kept on looking at the door, anticipating for the doctor to come out. The silence was broken by Shinichi's dad, as he announces that Shinichi is already awake after checking on him. Ran immediately ran inside Shinichi's room, however, Yukiko remained seated and looked at her husband.

"Anata, what really happened back there?" Repeating the question Ran asked.

"I don't really know, like I said, I can only deduce what happened."

"Then, what is it?"

"I…I think it must have something to do with the Organization Miyano-kun previously belongs to." Yukiko and Hakase's eyes widened at the information.

"Do you think they are safe now?" Yukiko immediately asked, fearing for the safety of her son.

"When I arrived there with the FBI, Shinichi…he already have Miyano-kun in his arms, bleeding and a man with long silvery hair, wounded by Shinichi is near them, the FBI apprehended him right away."

Yukiko smiled at this, "Well, I guess this is over…" She said before going inside her son's room.

Hakase looked at Yuusaku. "Everytime Shinichi tells about the Organization, that guy you saw with them in the party room is always accompanied by another man named Vodka…"

"I didn't see him there, I just hope the FBI finds him and put an end to all this. My son needs a normal life even for just a while…" They got quiet for a while when Yuusaku patted Hakase on the back. "Come on! Let's check on my son, don't worry…Miyano-kun will be fine."

000000000000000000000

However, upon entering Shinichi's room, they were shock to see him being restrained by Ran and his mom from getting out of his bed. His mood lightened upon seeing Hakase and his dad entered the room.

"Hakase! Tou-san! Help me! Get me out of here!"

"Shinichi, you know we can't do that…you need to rest." Hakase replied, Shinichi scowled and ignored him.

"Tou-san! You'll help me right? Ran, let me go!"

Yuusaku replied by sitting on the vacant chair besides his bed. "And, where will you go?"

"What do you mean where will I go? Of course, to see Shiho!" Yukiko let go of his arm and looked down, Ran put a calming hand on Shinichi's shoulder. He frowned at the sudden down in the atmosphere. "Why, where's Shiho?"

He looked around the people inside his room but only his father have enough courage to answer him. "She's still in the operating room…"

"What? How long has it been?"

"Almost two hours…" Shinichi laid back on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. "This can't be…She'll be fine…right?"

No one answered him.

"I promised her that I would always protect her, but that didn't happen, it's always been the other way around…"

Ran raised her head, "What do you mean? What happened? Who shot the both you, Shinichi? Tell me!"

Shinichi looked at Ran, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ran…now is not the time fo—" But he was cut off when the door of his room opened revealing the doctor that was attending Shiho.

"I figured, that all of you would be here…" He trailed off for a while, he sighed upon seeing the expectant look on their faces. "The bullet is out safely from her system, all organs repaired…but, uh…did she hit her head?"

Shinichi frowned, "I…I guess, when she fell down there where rubles from the ceiling.."

The doctor nodded, pushing the glassed perched on his nose. "We found internal bleeding in her head, though we successfully stopped it…it caused her to what state she's in now."

"State? What state? Are you saying she have aneurysm?" Shinichi frantically asked.

"No, but she's in coma, right now… I don't know for how long she'll stay in coma, but for now it'll be for good if she stays here for a while so we can observe her more. Kudo-san, you should be in bed too resting…" With that, the doctor went out the room leaving a very daze Kudo Shinichi with his parents looking at him in pity and a silently crying Hakase.

00000000000000000000000

Just four blocks away from the hotel, a man with silvery long hair was leaning on a wall with his wounded legs, it took most of his strength to run away from the hotel and not get caught by the FBI again, he panted like a dog who just ran 50 miles, and was reaching into his pocket to get his phone and call his partner to come and pick him up.

_Ring ring ring_

_Ring ring ring_

"Dammit! Answer your goddamn phone, Vodka!"

_Ring ring ring_

Just when he's about to cancel his phone call, Vodka answered the phone…

"Vodka! Where the hell are you? What took you so long to answer your fucking phone? Anyway, pick me up in an alley four blocks away from that damn hotel, I'm wounded and can no longer run. I managed to escape those prissy FBI agents. Before that, don't forget to blow the hotel up!" He'll hang up the phone in an instant when Vodka answers the phone, or so he thought.

"So, you're in an alley four blocks away from here? Sure I'll have the FBI officers near there to pick you up…Gin." With that, the call ended.

"_That voice…that can't be…Akai Shuichi…" _He tried to move but it was too late when a blinding light block his eyesight and heard footsteps coming his way.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, our poor Shiho's in coma…reviews?


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hi, sorry it took me a while to update, I was supposed to before October ends, but I got sick…so yeah..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 8 – Describer Her**

He never felt so helpless and trapped before, he tried to move but his body won't allow him. It's like his body is already telling himself to give up and let the FBI catch him. As he heard footsteps coming his way, he crawled away though he knows it's already too late.

"_It's too late, but no! It's not the end, the fight won't end here!"_

"Never thought that I would live to see the day Gin crawling in alley away from the FBI" A woman's voice said, and there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach the he knows this voice, he knows whose voice is it. He squinted his eyes to see the woman talking behind the blinding light, and was shocked to see but nonetheless he quite expected to see her with the FBI. He didn't like her even before but still it is shocking one from the Organization, especially the one whom the boss favors, will join or be the informant of the FBI.

"Vermouth!" He maliciously spat, eyes glaring at the blonde haired girl that approached him.

"It's been a long time, Gin…" Vermouth replied, crouching down to level Gin in the eye, she smiled at him like she's saying to a friend not some convict that was about to be apprehended by them.

"You're one of the FBI?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm tired with all the works of that stupid Organization, I started to get bored so, I went to FBI, in return for not arresting me, I'll be the informant and the inside person of the FBI." She replied rather calmly, checking her nails nonchalantly.

"You're the one who convinced that man to leave the Organization and ask help from the FBI, didn't you?" He tried to punch her but Vermouth easily dodges the coming attack and kicks his wounded leg.

"Now, now…Be a good boy for a while, okay? I'm still waiting for someone to come here before we arrest you, for now let me explain I don't want you to go to jail without knowing anything…"

She mocked him as he pat his head like a loyal dog. "Yeah, I did just that…That poor man was in the Organization when he didn't want to be there and he has a genius daughter too, just imagine what will happen if he fails to complete his mission? Ring any bells?"

He frowned.

"Though I didn't really expect her to be back and be where exactly where you are." She said, beaming at him. "She did a good job revenging her family." She patted his hand, only to be swat away.

"Fuck you, Vermouth!"

"No, thank you… You're about to go to jail after all…_he's_ here." As she said this, a man emerged from the blinding light. A man with a medium build, as tall as Gin, his hair was covered by the bonnet he was wearing, a small smirk was playing in his lips and his piercing green eyes was showing all the mirth just for this moment to happen.

Gin's eyes widened as he saw the man emerged from the light and was now towering over him.

"_Akai Shuichi!"_

"You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!"

"I guess being captured by the FBI will make you lose your common sense." Akai replied, smirk still playing at his face.

"Ho—How did you-?" He was cut off by Akai when he grabs him his collar and push him on to the wall.

"I don't really owe you an explanation…so, come along." He drag him out of the alley and Gin's voice was heard all throughout, cursing every member of the FBI, especially Akai Shuichi and Vermouth. Vermouth, however, smiled at the unfortunate case that Gin was in.

The car drove away that serene night, inside it was the man responsible for the abominable episodes in Miyano Shiho's life. Around the city, scattered FBI cars were chasing down the several Black Organization members and one of them was the Boss. The night was a serene yet bloody one; a lot of lives were lost just to bring harmony once again to all the people who knew the Organization. Even if, the Organization's fallout is now in the hands of the people seeking it, for Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho this is only the beginning.

000000000000000000000000000000

It's been three days since the fallout of the Organization, Jodie-sensei visited Kudo Shinichi to check up on him and Miyano Shiho; and also to relay everything that happened when they captured all the members of the Black Organization. To say that Shinichi was ecstatic was an understatement; still he wished the Shiho was not in coma so they can celebrate the fallout.

It was a fine afternoon of July, a week before the second term begins; Kudo Shinichi can now leave the hospital since he was admitted out yesterday but he refused to go home. He's sitting quietly beside Miyano Shiho, looking at her peaceful beautiful face silently praying for her to wake up. He didn't left her side as soon as his mom and girlfriend gave him the permission to leave the room.

He heard a knock on the door and the only means the usual visitors are here. Even Hattori and Kazuha who happen to hear everything that Shinichi's back for good, decided to visit them in Tokyo. Suzuki Sonoko came with Ran though she barely knew Shiho but felt pity upon knowing what happened to her.

"Look Shiho, Hakase and others are already here for their daily visit." He whispered at the sleeping girl, lightly touching her cheeks. This slight feat of affection didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend.

Ran smiled sadly at the scene. She, herself, doesn't know anything about what kind of relationship Shinichi and Shiho have. Though, knowing Shinichi loves her dearly, that kind of affection still brings a pang jealousy through her. She looked at the dark bag and pale skin under her boyfriend's eye and decided he badly needs fresh air and sunlight and maybe a little walk and talk outside will make her understand how important Shiho to him.

"Hey, Kudo…how are you?" Hattori was the first one to greet him. His mom with Hakase are busy arranging the flowers and fruits they brought. His father was joined the conversation of him and Hattori while Ran and the other two girls were whispering to each other.

"Ran, you should go for it! Talk to him, you have the every right to, you're his girlfriend!" Sonoko encouraged his best friend into talking to Shinichi.

"Sonoko-chan is right, but I think you should, you know…be mellow…I don't think you don't have anything to be jealous off, I mean, for the 2 years that he's gone Miyano-kun is the only person that he's with, he may consider her as his best friend now…It's only reasonable for him to act like this when he's the reason why she's in coma." Kazuha reasoned out, Sonoko was about to counter him when Ran spoke.

"Yeah…excuse me; I'll talk to him now." She said, and approaches his boyfriend and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. Shinichi just looked at her in question.

"Can I talk to you?" She timidly asked,

"Uh…sure…what's up?"

"Uhm? In private?" Shinichi looked around for a while then his eyes landed on Shiho and lingered a few moments on her before nodding his head.

"Where are they going?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, Ran wanted to talk to Kudo and you know to get him out of this room." Sonoko replied.

"Talk? About what?"

Kazuha and Sonoko looked at each other.

"Uh, you know…she's really curious about the relationship between Kudo-kun and Miyano-san and maybe…she's feeling a little jealous about it? She hardly talked to Kudo-kun ever since Miyano-san was hospitalized." Kazuha replied. Yukiko nodded, understanding the situation.

Hattori just looked at the space Shinichi was in earlier and murmured to himself. "Looks like you've got yourself in a situation a detective like you can have a hard time figuring out."

00000000000000000000000000

They walk for a while until they arrived at the small garden behind the hospital. Ran sat one of the benches and Shinichi sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Shinichi decided to break the silence. The longer he'll stay here the longer he'll have to leave Shiho.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Ran?" He asked her, looking at the sullen-looking girl beside her. She's not like Shiho, she can easily display her emotions even if she doesn't want to. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just think…you need to get out of that room once in a while."

Shinichi frowned, touching Ran by her elbow to face her to him. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Ran looked at him, it took a while before she answered him directly. "Uh, nothing really…I'm just curious about…your relationship with Miyano-san?"

Shinichi looked taken aback. "Relationship? We don't have—well, she's my friend, my partner—my best friend." He finished trailing off in the distance.

"You two looked pretty close." Ran commented, Shinichi gave her a small smile.

"We…yeah, kind of."

Ran intertwined their fingers together and got her a rueful smile from Shinichi. He tightened the grip on her hand, feeling the last bit of summer breeze on his face. "Yeah…she's definitely my best friend."

For some reason, that confirmation ease the pain in her heart but still that doesn't put an ease on who Miyano Shiho really is. "Tell me about her. Describe her to me."

Shinichi suddenly looked at her, dazed and confused at her request. "What?"

Ran giggled a little. "She seems important to you therefore I should befriend her, besides I would really like it if we became friends."

"Oh…uh…okay…Well, she's…" He stopped for a while before continuing with an amused smile playing on his features. Ran took noticed of that smile.

"Oh god, she'll kill me if she heard me right now…Well, she's very cynical type of person which reflected her valuing her own security above idealistic principles of justice. She's…a loner. She did not wish to become close to others, I had a hard time getting close to her, only by repeated approached that she started to loosen up. Shiho was also untrusting of others in general, and preferred to put on an expressionless, cold mask while bottling up her pain and sadness. Her views about death have been complex and at times contradictory. You know…she was once part of the Organization." He looked down as he said this, and didn't saw the surprised look on Ran's face.

"You mean, she was once part of the Organization that nearly killed you?"

"Yeah…but that all changed when they killed her sister, the only family that she has…"

"Why? Where are their parents?"

"They were killed by the Organization too, when she was still young…They were born in that secret crime syndicate, you know…Both of their parents were both important researchers for the Organization. She was sent to America as a child to go to school and was groomed to finish her parent's research while her sister lived a normal life…"

Ran could feel the remorse Shinichi felt for Shiho.

"…She said that most of her time in America was lonely; she ate lunch alone and isolated from peers for being different."

"Different? How so?"

"Well…" He glanced at her, smiling before continuing, "She's an academic prodigy. By the age of thirteen she's able to graduate in Harvard and worked as a highly ranked scientist for the Organization. You know, she's the only person who can outsmart me, well maybe aside for my dad…She's going to love to hear that…Kudo Shinichi admitting that Miyano Shiho is smarter than him.

Ran could feel the amused feeling Shinichi felt.

"She was about 15 when she developed the most current incarnation of the experiment that her parents was doing and was now being completed by her, although it was not her intended purpose, she discovered a poison to kill without leaving any traces of itself in a body. After the death of her sister…she…escaped the Organization and I met her under the pouring rain in New York…" Shinichi changed a little bit of information on how they met. He was quiet for a while and Ran thought he's done describing Miyano Shiho when he spoke.

"Remember I said that her views about death are a bit complex and at time contradictory? Well…she's prepared to likely kill someone before as part of her tests but on the other hand, she detested the Organization for using the poison she made as a killing tool. Weird, right?"

He scoffed, more like to himself, before continuing, "You know…I called her a murderer…and she doesn't looked like a bit bothered by it, but when our first case together ended, she cried…cried so hard that I regretted calling her that."

Ran could feel the anger he felt for himself.

"Anyway…back to describing her…oh, wait…please don't tell anyone about that? Okay? Thanks…Well, she speaks very formal and even though people thought her as the "Ice Queen", when you get to know her…she's really sweet, kind and lovable girl. Though, she doesn't really like it when you associate her and sweet, kind and lovable in the same sentence…She's really sarcastic, you can't win an argument with her, she always how the perfect comeback for everything. She's into fashion and prefers branded names…I remember one time, I need her cooperation in one of my cases and being Shiho, she made it hard…not just for me but also for my wallet…" He laughed again, as he remembers what happened back then.

"Your wallet?"

"Yeah… she made me buy this Prada purse that was so in, that time and after that…there are countless of time that I took her out shopping using all my money and I don't think I would have it any other way, I'd rather spent every penny that I have, every penny…if I have too, every penny that my parents earn, just for her to wake up…" He ended his tale with a soft sigh.

Ran could feel that he meant everything. She tightened her hold on his hand and smiled at him. "She sounds like an amazing person…especially if she can make you buy her things, you cheapskate."

Shinichi frowned at that, but smiled at the end. "Yeah, she really is amazing." The sun was setting, he noticed. He sighed, it's another day without him seeing her beautiful eyes and hearing her sarcastic retorts.

God, he missed her.

* * *

**A/N:** Woah, major change. In the original run, Ran broke up with him in this chapter, but hey, let's make Ran the bigger person for a change. Reviews?


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 9 **

It's been a month now since the fallout of the Black Organization, everything is now the way it should be except for one thing, - a 19 year old girl, with short reddish brown hair and turquoise eyes.

A boy around at the same age too was sitting in an old wooden chair, eyes focused on the girl that was lying on the hospital bed. Not once did he leave the girl's side since she was admitted in the hospital. He feels like it was his fault, why she's here. He did not keep his promise to her that he'll protect her, but it's been the other way around.

He was lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the girl opened her eyes after four weeks of coma, not until he heard a small soft grunt that he finally snapped out of his reverie and looked where the sound was coming from. He was shocked to say at the very least, to see her awake. Due to his excitement, he shouted her name just to confirm that she's really awake.

"Shiho!"

But, what he didn't expect was the answer he got from her. He was anticipating to hearing her sarcastic remark however fate just wouldn't let it happen. All the colors from his face were long gone, when he heard her say…

"Who are you?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Shinichi gaped at her, a pang of hurt cross his heart as he realized what's happening right now. He shook his head just to erase the painful reality that was happening right now. He waited a month for this moment, for her to wake up; sure, she's awake alright…but she can't remember him—or anyone for that matter.

_"Wait…maybe she's just playing with, she used to do this all do the time…"_

"Okay…stop it, you got me there!" He laughed but he knows this is a faked and nervous one as he saw Shiho's eyes looking at him bewildered and lost.

"I'm really sorry, sir…but, I don't really know you." She softly whispered and she doesn't know why but when she saw him looked down, disappointed; all she wanted to do was to reach out.

"Don't tell me…it's real…" He whispered more like to himself, but Shiho heard it. She's about to answer him when the door opened revealing an old man, a beautiful lady and a rather handsome man.

"Shin-chan! We're he-" Yukiko cut herself off, when she saw that Shiho's finally awake.

"Shiho-chan!" she squealed and ran towards her bed and gave her a bear hug. "Oh my, good thing you're finally awake!"

"Shiho? Is that my name?" she asked as Yukiko let her go, Yukiko, looked shocked when she heard her question then she looked at her son.

"Shin-chan?"

"Son…don't tell me…" Yuusaku trailed off as he saw his son, looking gloom as ever.

"Hakase, can you call Shiho's doctor? Now?" Hakase followed Shinichi's request. No one knows what to say at this time, Shiho, on the other hand, just looked at the people around her, confused as ever.

_"They must be a family, this guy looks like these two…must be his parents…"_

"Uh…excuse me?" she meekly said, Shinichi looked at her and gave her a small yet sad smile.

"Yes?"

"Uhm…so, this may sound stupid…but, what's my name?" He just laughed it off and sat down by the chair beside her bed.

"Your name is Miyano Shiho and I'm Kudo Shinichi…These are my parents, Kudo Yuusaku and Kudo Yukiko and the old man, a while ago, is Hiroshi Agasa but we call him Hakase…he's your legal guardian." He explained a new thought form in his mind.

"_It doesn't matter, right? As long as she's awake and safe…it doesn't matter…I can help her regain her memories or…make a new one…right?"_

"My guardian? Why? Where are my parents?" Shinichi looked at his parents then back at Shiho. "I can't lie to her…" But, before he can reply the door open, Hakase with Shiho's doctor.

"Hakase, already explained what happened…but…her aneurysm may cause her amnesia, right now. I don't know whether it would be a short or a long term one but for one, she needs to stay here for a few more days for an observation." The doctor moved his way towards Shiho and asks her a couple of questions.

"You told me she doesn't have aneurysm." Shinichi replied. The doctor looked down and muttered a small apology.

"But that's the only way to explain the amnesia…Will be running some more test if its long term or short term, if you will excuse me." The doctor left right away.

Shiho crossed her arms. "For a doctor he seemed stupid." She remarked, looking at the space the doctor was in earlier. Hakase smiled a little and Yukiko giggled.

"Of course it is long term amnesia; does he really passed his board exams?" Even Shinichi smiled, seeing some of the old Shiho back. Then she turned to face him again.

"So, back on the topic…why am I here? What happened? Who am I? Where are my parents? Who are you? Are you my boyfriend or something?" She bombarded him with questions he rarely have time to answer. As she said the word _boyfriend_ he blushed a deep shade of red, and Shiho smirked at what she's seeing.

"So, you love me, don't ya, Kudo-kun?" she mocked him and was a bit taken a back when she saw his eyes grew larger. "What?"

"You called me, Kudo-kun…"

"So?"

"Well, we're very close… yet you don't want to call me Shinichi…it's always…Kudo-kun, detective freak or murder magnet."

"So, you're a detective? What are you, 17?18?"

"18…"

"Wow…a teenage detective, so…are you going to answer my question, Mr. Holmes?"

"You know Holmes?

"I may have amnesia and can't remember anything that has to do with my life but I'm not stupid." She monotonously replied. Hakase smiled at the thought, than even though she can't remember anything, she's till the Miyano Shiho that they knew…His _daughter_.

"Anyway, we should leave you two for a while…Shin-chan, I brought you some fresh clothes and there's food in the fridge. Bye!" The three adults left them, hanging in the air without even a word from them. It was silent for a while, until Shiho coughed to get Shinichi's attention.

"Kudo-kun, please answer me…where are my parents?" This time, her voice sounded melancholic. It pains him to see her like this.

"Well…it's like this…" Then, all throughout the night Shinichi told him about everything he knew about her life, what happened when they were shrunk back and reverted back, and what happened that day the put her into this condition.

As he finished his story, Shiho stayed quiet for a minute or so, this was a lot for her to take in, right now. She may choose to believe it or not, but what's important for him right now, that Shiho's alive in front of him. For now, he's contented with that.

"So, where is your girlfriend?"

"That's what you picked up from all I said?"

"Uh huh…answer me."

"Ran? Home, I guess…she'll be visiting later, that's for sure…You can meet her later." He said.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

Shinichi frowned, amnesia or not, she can be a real pain sometimes. "You know what, you should get some sleep."

"Sleep? I just woke up!"

"But you still need to rest."

"And, I don't want to…shouldn't you be following every patient's whim or you'll induced stress? Come on, just answer me…It's just a simple question."

"You became talkative." He groaned, and he doesn't know whether that's a good change for a while or not.

"Fine, just tell me about myself."

"What?"

Shiho rolled her eyes, and all too familiar mannerism of hers. "Clearly, I don't know anything about myself…so tell me." He sighed before reciting the very same answer he gave Ran, a month ago. For the whole night, they spent every single minute of it, with Shinichi telling stories to Shiho everything that she should know and Shinichi never felt so close and happy with Shiho beside him.

He didn't know that having amnesia can make wonders to their friendship.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeehaw! Reviews please?


End file.
